


Determined Laid Plans

by BloopsieDaisy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: Adam won't have sex with Ray and he's determined to find out why.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackBat09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBat09/gifts).



> This is a gift to my lovely bat. <3

Two months. It has been two months since things went from Joel and Ray to Joel and Ray and Adam. Adam joined them after he had confessed to Joel that he had feelings for the Alpha. Joel and Ray had talked over it among themselves and then again with Adam. They loved the idea of Adam with them. It sounded so right. But the thing was, Adam only had a thing for Joel. Nothing against the Omega, but he just didn't feel that was about him.

“If you want to try this, then you're trying with both of us.” said Joel. “Ray and I are together Adam. He's my mate and always will be. You don't have the same relationship with him as you want with me.” With the rules laid out, Adam agreed to the arrangement and the courting began.

At first Adam saw it as courting Joel and Ray was his Omega. That they're relationship was still platonic and his relationship with Joel was the one that was evolving. There were a few dates were it had been all three of them; Joel wanting to spend time with both Ray and Adam. And to a bit of a surprise, things had gone swimmingly. So swimmingly that Adam admitted to maybe wanting to start courting with Ray too. It made them both extremely happy.

As good was things were progressing, there was one thing that was at a bit of a halt. Joel was the only one to have had sex with Adam. Like, Ray has been in bed with Adam, and times it was with all three of them in bed. But for some reason Adam wouldn't do anything past kissing and touching with Ray. Any form of fucking that involved Adam was only done with Joel. And to the Omega, it was a little worrying. They were all good now. So why was this one thing all weird for them? Did Adam still have some reserves when it came to Ray? Well if he did, Ray intended to find out what they were.

Ray came up with a plan and today was the day for it. While Joel was off working on his new show, Ray made off with the younger Alpha. “We're going out!” He declared with little to no explanation. They stopped for dinner on the way home, deciding on Rudy's, where they took their sweet time eating and hanging out. Eventually they left and headed out back home.

But because they were home, didn't mean it was over. Nope, this was where things really set off. The lad snagged both their work bags and ditched them in the hall, then rushing back to Adam and started tugging him towards the bedroom. “Ray, what are you doing? You've been acting funny since we left work.” Adam had noticed the behavior. The dead giveaway being Ray wasn't one for spontaneous dates. The Omega turned in his spot, looking up at the other with innocent eyes.

“Why Adam, I have no idea what you're talking about.” Adam rolled his eyes. Bull fucking shit.

“You know what I'm talking about. Now tell me what's going on.” Adam made them stop just short of the bedroom door. He pulled Ray close and had him look him in the eye. That serious Alpha look but still with his usual softness in his eyes. He was trying to look serious but he looked more worried than anything. Ray sighed. He turned around to fully face Adam and walked forward so he could wrap his arms around him.

“It's nothing bad or anything. Didn't mean to make it seem like that. It's just...” Another sigh. His head falling against Adam's chest. “I noticed when we're in bed together, you never want to do much with me.” Adam stiffened.

“R-Ray, it's not that-”

“And I get it. You probably don't like me that way. You originally wanted Joel. You said you liked me too, now, but if you don't want to then that's fine. I can-” The ramblings kept going. Only did it stop when Adam cut it off with a smoldering kiss.

“Of course I like you. I love Joel and I love you Ray.” The declaration made the lad freeze. He did not expect that at all. “And its not that I don't want to do that shit in bed with you. Its just that, I'm afraid I might hurt you.”

“Hurt me?”

“Yeah. I'm so much bigger than you. Definitely bigger than Joel. I just don't want to get carried away and lost in it all to where something bad can possibly happen.” Adam's arms came up, wrapping around Ray and finally returning the hug.

“Adam.” Ray gave a soft kiss, nuzzling their cheeks together. “You would never hurt me.”

“You don't know that.”

“I do.” It was said with such confidence.

“You're so loving and tender. You could never hurt me. I've seen how you are when we're kissing and cuddling and it turns a little frisky. And I see how you are with Joel. You have more control than you give yourself credit for.” Ray cupped Adam's face, making the Alpha look him in the eye. Hearing Ray say all this to his face, seeing the expression he was making at him. He was so sure of all he was saying. “You know more than anyone else, that I'm not like other Omegas.”

“No. You're not.”

“Then let me show you that. Please.” Ray took both of Adam's hands into his, holding them firm and tight. They stared at each other. Just stood there and stared with such intensity. Eventually Adam deflated, his face softening as he let out a sigh.

“Alright, ok.” Ray smiled, instantly kissing the other in his sudden excitement. “I love you Ray.”

“I love you too.” Adam pushed the door open and the two finally went in. They took their time. No rushing it. They both wanted this and they wanted it to be special. Their footsteps took them right to the bed, where they sat side by side. “You sure about this?” Adam asked, in which Ray responded with a quirk of the brow. He took Adam's face in his hands, kissed his forehead, then nose, then lips.

“Yes. I want everything you can give me and then more.” Adam put a hand at Ray's nape, feeling the Omega lax at the touch. The sweet moment lasted only a little longer. Then like a flick of a switch, things heated up. 

They kissed like they haven't seen each other in weeks. That they were deprived of the other's touch. Which was true. Ray wanted Adam to have him, give him all he could. And Adam wanted to give it to him just as badly. Clothes started coming off and once he was bared Adam pushed Ray towards the top of the bed. Ray laid back on the pile of pillows, spreading his legs to lure Adam back to him. He even added the extra touch of stroking himself slowly. God Adam wanted to wreck him. “Fuck you, you god damn tease.” The Alpha growled. 

“I have to be. Gotta lure you in somehow. Rile you up so you'll fuck me up.” Fucking Ray and that mouth of his. “I want you to fuck me so good and hard to where I walk in the office and everyone will know who did that to me. I want Joel to come home tonight, take one look at us and know exactly what went on in here. Just smell us all over each other.” Ray could on and on but Adam finally pounced at that moment. In an instant they were kissing quick and hard, Adam dipping his fingers in the slick that was definitely covering Ray's cheeks. The Omega was getting turned on by his own words, making him slick himself. Adam pushed aside Ray's hand so he could jerk him with his coated hand.

“You're a mother fucker.” growled the Alpha. “And I don't mean only right now. You're always a teasing asshole. The way you try to show off for Joel and I. Wearing those shorts that hug your ass just right.” His hand let go of Ray's dick, making the lad whine for it not to go. Adam gathered more slick before pressing a finger to Ray's entrance; circling around it before pushing it in. “God. You're already soaking wet. Not even at the heavy stuff yet. That's all from you talking how much you want me.”

“I do want you.” Ray moaned. “Want you so bad, Adam please.” Another finger was added, the two working in tandem as they scissored and stretched.

“Maybe I should tease you like you did to me. Take it nice and slow; make you earn that hard fuck you want so desperately.” Adam purred the words. His own imagery making himself shiver in anticipation. Third finger went in and went straight for that special sweet point, pressing right on it and making Ray squeal in pleasure.

“Adam!”

“Just giving you what you want.” He repeated the action and relished in the reaction given. The prep and teasing lasted for a smidge longer before Adam was taking his hand back. He was reaching for the condom when Ray grabbed his wrist and stopping him. “Can we do without that?”

“But Ray...”

“C'mon, I'm on the pill. You know that. Please.” Ray could see Adam was hesitant. It was clear as day, and it was understandable. “It'll be ok. I promise.” Adam wanted to say no, but he didn't. Ray knows his own body and to not take things like this lightly.

“Alright.” A tender kiss was pressed to the Omega's head before the condom was tossed back on the night stand. He crawled back and hovered over Ray, bringing him in for a kiss as he took hold of the other's thighs. “Tell me if it ever starts or anything.”

“I will.” Ray said with a soft smile. He took one of Adam's hands and pressed a kiss into his palm. Adam returned the smile and started to slide in. It was smooth but damn, even with the prep the fit was still tight. But not too much to where things would be impossible, thank god.

It started slow, cautious, no one wanted to get ahead of themselves before anything had a chance to get started. Plus holy shit Adam wasn't kidding when he said he was bigger. His dick was a noticeable difference to that of Joel. And Ray loved it. Loved getting to see and learn about Adam like this. In this close and intimate way, after all this time. “Holy fuck Adam.”

“D-does it hurt?”

“No, so don't you dare stop.” His words dragged into a moan as Adam continued. It hit the loud note when they were down to the base and pressed against one another. Adam waited a brief moment, letting Ray really get used to his size. Once he thought the lad was good he started moving; pulling back and giving a good thrust forward.

The pace was slow but still pleasant. Ray didn't have to scold the Alpha for going slow despite telling him he'd be fine with a bit of rough treatment. It was a nice surprise and delight to Ray to enjoy the slow fucking. But then Adam decided fuck that and started going at things harder and faster. Kissing and marking up the young Omega's neck as he pounded into him. Ray was so enticing; his looks, his scents, all of him. He couldn't help himself. “Shit, s-shit, ah Adam!”

“Fuck Ray, you're so tight. Even with the prep. I'm just too big for that tiny, little hole of yours.” The moans and grunts mixed together; getting only louder and more rugged as they both felt the wonderful buzz of pleasure through their bodies. They both wanted this moment to last forever but it was becoming too much, too fast and Adam could feel his knot starting to swell. He took Ray's cock in his hand to help bring them to their finish together. Ray's voice hitched as he felt Adam's knot fill out inside of him, and with a gasp he was coming all over his stomach.

With his last ounce of strength, Adam brought himself to his own end and started coming down inside of Ray. The feeling was familiar and sent feelings of pleasant over stimulation. When he was finished the Alpha rolled them over, making so he was now the one lying down and Ray was on top of him. 

It was a while before either said anything. Both trying to take in what just happened. Ray was the first to speak, as he was pulled from his reverie when he felt Adam's knot start to go down. “So, that was a thing that finally happened.” He said as he looked up at his boyfriend, who was blushing feverishly.

“And? Was it good?”

“Good? It was everything I thought it would be and more. Ten outta ten, would get fucked again.” Adam chuckled, kissing the giggling lad.

“Well, I'm glad it was enjoyable. And that I managed not to fuck it up.”

“Exactly! No idea why you had it in the viking head of yours that you would be anything but amazing in the bedroom department.” 

“Pretty sure we went over that already.” Ray rolled his eyes, shoving the other's shoulder.

“Shut up. Now, let's get some fucking rest because I am demanding a god damn threesome when Joel gets home.”

“Oh my god Ray.”

**Author's Note:**

> bloopsiedaisy.tumblr.com (●'꒳'●)


End file.
